


【锤基pwp】小冤家

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 依萍×秦五爷 梗（以前一直在想，秦五爷年轻个二十岁…那不就是妥妥的霸道总裁吗，多金帅气又护着依萍…还有何书桓渣男什么事？）所以就安到了锤基身上_(:з」∠)_基基也不是可怜的小白花…总之，互相看对眼儿了勾搭在一起(*´◐∀◐`*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 洛基男扮女装去阿斯加德歌厅唱歌，和大老板索二爷勾搭在一起的小故事 ⊙ω⊙  
> 霸道总裁锤×带刺玫瑰基

“你要成为我们这的台柱？”索尔翘着二郎腿，推开了直往身上蹭的舞女们，挺直了腰饶有兴致的看着面前这个高傲的不得了却不得不对他低头的年轻人，浓密的眉轻轻皱起来，浓长的睫毛下一双锐利的眼睛盯得洛基心里有点打鼓。  
“是，我一定会的，求…求您收下我。”洛基一双清澈的眼睛毫不畏惧的回望着这个赫赫有名的索二爷，他知道凭着自己的努力是无法出国留学的，而作为劳菲家族的私生子，他是没有资格去要求什么的。毕竟身上的层层伤痕也在提醒他，那些人是有多铁石心肠，就算是去讨要生活费也被奚落谩骂甚至是殴打，而母亲去世之后他孑然一身，不找到一个靠山的他是完全无法实现这个遥不可及的梦的。  
索二爷很久没有见过这种毫不掩饰眼中欲望的人了。身边的人来来往往，每个都在装清高，  
“你凭什么这么自信？要知道，我们这儿，可全是姑娘，你一个大小伙子…”索尔一脸玩味的上下打量着洛基，从白嫩的脸蛋到苗条不输女人的身段，面如冠玉貌比潘安，这倒是值得他投入，但是…他可是个男人。  
他这虽不算多干干净净，来的也都是寻欢作乐的男人，看的，听的，也是千娇百媚的女人，又有谁会为了个唱歌的男人一掷千金。  
“二爷，我可以，可以扮成姑娘，”就算在只有两个人的房间里，这个年轻人说出这事还有一种羞赧，难以启齿的咬唇，洁白的玉齿扣在下唇，索尔看了，不自觉翘起二郎腿。我从小身体不好，我娘请人算过命，说要把我当成姑娘养到十三岁……我娘，以前是有名的歌女，我唱歌也是她教我的…”  
索尔眼睁睁看着这个年轻人的面皮一点点变红，明明是不情愿还带着算计，带着志在必得的欲望，可丝毫没有掩饰过，或许，是完全不想掩饰。

“哦？唱歌？你有我们这的红牡丹唱的好吗？”索尔弹弹烟灰，漫不经心的瞅着他脚下那双已经开绽的小皮鞋，又重新撞回他翠绿色的双眼，它们眨巴着，索尔却莫名其妙觉得这就是在勾引他，从鼻子尖儿到手指头，这个人到底是怎么长的，一动不动都让人觉得痒酥酥。

洛基抿着唇，乌黑的短发一丝不苟的别在已经通红的耳后，他知道这位索二爷已经有了留下他的心思，却还在逗弄他，那丝仅存的骄傲差点就让他拂袖走人，可是一想到他的小计划，他还是挤出个笑，“二爷，不如您先听听？”

“没问题。”索尔笑着，拎着大衣带着洛基去了台上。  
白天里没有夜晚那么热闹，冷冷清清的，打扫卫生的侍者，凑在一起的保镖，还有三三两两宿醉的客人在醒酒。  
有些暗的舞台上打下一束光，笼罩在洛基单薄的身形上。  
台上那个人，就那么自然而然的开口唱起来，没有伴奏也没有开场白，但他一开口，全场都安静了。  
“我要你，伴在我身边，厮守着黑夜，直到明天…”  
“…夜长漫漫，人间凄寒，只有你能，来给我一点温暖…”  
没有姑娘那么柔和清亮，反而有一点无所谓，略略低沉的嗓音也只是平添诱惑，低沉却不是男人那样沙哑，反而懒洋洋的一股媚态。  
朦胧。索尔突然想起了这个词，这个在那些把小姐太太迷得神魂颠倒的小说里，是不是常常出现这个词？  
索尔无法理解这个词，但是看着台上唱的入迷的人，好像也有些懂了。

  
“我们这的姑娘都个花名，你想叫什么？”  
洛基心中一喜，看样子他是成功了。“不必了二爷，我没有必要遮掩什么，用本名就好。我孑然一身，而且我出来唱歌还能给那个家里的人添堵，岂不是更好？”  
索尔喝光了杯中的红酒，海蓝色的眼睛里涌动着什么，却只是凝成嘴角的一抹笑。

  
半年后。

深夜，阿斯加德后台的化妆间里。结束了夜场喧闹，但此时这里却并不安静。

“嘶啦”一声，洛基身上紧裹着的真丝旗袍被一只大手顺着开襟撕开，破烂的敞着口挂在腰间，他小小的惊呼了一下，突然的裸露让他有些羞涩，裂帛声就像他身上被撕碎的凤凰的哀鸣。他被用力按在墙上，头上及肩的卷卷假发也被扯下来扔到一边，还未来得及卸妆的脸上带着藏不住的惊慌，甚至是兴奋，脚下的黑色高跟鞋因为身后男人粗鲁拖拽的动作而在地上发出“咔哒咔哒”的声响，自己就像是被铺天盖地的烟草气息包围起来，裸露的肩膀无意识的蹭着身后人的毛领子。又暖又舒服。  
扒掉他衣服的大手不老实的摸向了他的胸前，看不到背后人的脸让洛基紧张又激动，夹着自己乳头的手愈发用力，后颈上也烙上了热乎乎的吻，不，应该说是啃。“嘶……你就不能轻点吗？”洛基想抬手摸摸被咬痛了的地方，却被那个急迫的男人抓住了双手别在身后，扯着腰带系在一起，穿着高跟鞋站不稳的身子被强势的搂在怀里，但还是有些踉跄。  
男人看着冷冰冰硬邦邦的地面，突然开口，“抬脚。”那个男人冷冷的说着，顺势脱下了大衣扔在地上，用脚拨弄几下算是铺平，“把鞋子脱了站上去。”  
洛基假装不小心的踩他一脚听到那男人忍痛的闷哼声之后满意的踹飞了这折磨人的高跟鞋，白嫩的一双脚就理所应当的踩在价值不菲的大衣上。

然后腰间就被掐了一下，开叉的旗袍也被彻底撕碎，细白的长腿在微凉的空气里微微瑟缩着，但是洛基却沉溺其中一样笑着，微微转头望着这个像是要强暴“民女”，野兽一样的男人，毫不意外的看到他阴沉的面容，把好看的一张脸弄得那么吓人干嘛，洛基丝毫不在意自己的处境，轻啄着他的脸，含着他的嘴唇，慢慢品着他嘴里浅浅的酒味儿，“是谁又惹我们二爷了？”浅笑嫣然的模样不输那些欢场花魁，甚至还有点纯情的味道，毕竟他的“欢场”，自始至终，就这么一个人在。

“你说呢？小王八蛋？”索尔恶狠狠的把手伸到他故意穿起来的蕾丝内裤里，磋磨着他前端的小孔，在内裤里缓慢撸动着，脑海里还不断回放着今晚那个无礼的客人冲上台对着洛基又亲又摸的场景。  
洛基当然没有被吓得像姑娘那样梨花带雨，但也是脸色煞白，又慌又乱，一双无措的眼睛到处搜寻着救星，而只有这种时候，索尔才会觉得怀里的人不是飘来飘去的风而是实实在在的落入凡尘的仙子，才会感到那种从不轻易流露的依赖和信任。

索尔不知道自己是生气洛基被客人轻薄还是生气只有在这种时候他才能看到洛基流露的真实。

“那二爷也不能拿我撒气呀。”洛基被绑起来的手也不老实，他的玉茎被抚慰的又痛又爽，一双小手就不老实的背在身后揪着他的衬衫，慢慢的为他解扣子，还顺着往下摸他的腰，小腹，还有下面…

索尔拿硬挺的欲望狠狠撞了一下他穿着蕾丝内裤的小屁股，满意的听到惊喘，“我…我看二爷是看不惯何记者吧…”洛基在索尔看不见的地方勾起了得意的笑容，不知死活的继续踩着索尔的底线。  
“啪”的一声，洛基的屁股上就挨了一巴掌，然后内裤就被索尔扯下来，挂在小腿弯那，接着又是一巴掌，“哎呀…”洛基装模作样的喊疼，漂亮的，含着水雾的双眼回瞪着索尔，“你还敢提他，是欠干吧小骚货？”  
没错，今晚上第一时间冲上去为他解围的不是老板索尔，而是这几个月来被洛基迷住的一个报社小记者。油头粉面还装作深情款款的样子只能迷住那些没见过什么世面的闺阁小姐，丝毫入不了洛基的眼。  
毕竟他的眼前有个比他完美了不知多少倍的男人。  
索尔只是慢了一步就被那个小记者抢了先，来了一回“英雄救美”。

“你…二爷也太看低我了，几首臭酸诗几句甜言蜜语就想哄我？呸。”洛基把手费力的伸到索尔已经松垮的裤子里，挑逗的摸索着。微凉的手指摸上索尔老二的瞬间，他的脑子就不听话了，想把这个不听话还到处招惹烂桃花的小王八蛋按到床上干。  
“我看你和他打的火热，倒是感情颇深。”索尔并没有发现自己的话里有些撒娇的委屈。  
洛基倚在墙上，光裸的臀上还有红红的指印，而紧致的后穴也因为突然挤进的手指而陡然收紧，硬生生憋住了要冲到嗓子眼儿的尖叫。  
而他也因为索尔这种完全不像平时的小孩子气而觉得有些好笑，忍不住作死。

“只不过是逗他罢了，怎么二爷，吃醋了吗？”索尔把倚在墙上的人重新抓到怀里，三两下蹬掉了裤子，把内裤往下一褪，忍了一晚上的硕大阴茎就紧紧贴在了洛基的屁股蛋儿上。灼热又硬挺，洛基的腿有点软。  
“吃没吃…你不清楚吗？我的…台柱子？”说着那孽根就往他腿缝里挤，柔嫩的穴口含着粗硬滴水的前端，欲进还退的让洛基心痒难耐。更别说索尔还色情的把洛基的耳朵含在嘴里嘬个没完，他的右耳朵感觉要被他啃掉一样，又湿又热，就像他下面的穴。

洛基在他终于进入的时候，用最诱惑的声音缓缓叫了出来，就像唱歌那样，高高低低的还带着起承转合，而索尔就是主宰他全部的旋律。索尔低头看着被绑的有些红紫的手腕，沉默的给他解开，直观的看着自己的欲望反复进出着身前人的肉洞，分泌出来的爱液好像要让本来就黏腻的肉体更加黏糊，洛基白嫩肉呼呼的屁股蛋一片粉红。  
每当这种时候，每当自己在他身下被操的脑子都要迷糊的时候，洛基都不清楚他们在干什么。  
他不是别有用心的靠近他的吗？不是只图着自己未来的好前程才孤注一掷的找上这个人？为什么每次看到冷静自持的他为了自己情绪激动就暗自得意？  
自己到底他妈的在得意什么？在闹些什么？

人心又不像洋电灯，哪有开关呢？洛基算计了所有，把自己也算计进去了。

他无数次的沉溺于其中，就算在舞台上唱歌也要四处搜寻着台下那个人的目光。眼神交汇的刹那，他低眉浅笑，而在台下人看来却是妩媚动人摇曳生姿。  
但看到他的瞬间心就开始扑通，这可不在他的算计之内。  
他一定是病了。只是怀着找个靠山的目的爬上了他的床，为什么到最后两个人都开始欲罢不能甚至心照不宣的找各种借口和理由一次次的做这事？

“专心点。”索尔坚实有力的双臂箍着他，挺翘的臀前后摆动着，进出的幅度越来越大，速度也越来越快，洛基的妆早就哭花了，无意识的流着被操出来的泪水，颤颤巍巍的唇逸出时而高亢紧绷时而暧昧低沉的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
无他，只是索尔那超出常人的孽根太过要命，每一下都操的洛基要倒在地上，脑子迷糊的想不了任何事却还爽的要发疯，灼热的甬道挤着同样灼热的阴茎，只能是越来越多的爱液糊在两个人交合的地方，打湿了索尔还卡在胯上的内裤。

最后的时候，索尔红着眼加速抽插着这个柔嫩又多汁的肉穴，结实的小腹和柔软的屁股不断相撞，“砰砰”的声音回荡在安静的化妆间，洛基踩在他的大衣上，受不住的求饶，哼哼唧唧的哭，低着头，握成拳头的手用力抵在墙上，看着滴落在他大衣上的他的爱液和他的精液，白浊一片，更让他面红耳赤。  
索尔左手搂着他的细腰，右手从他右边的腋窝伸出来卡着他的肩膀，洛基整个人被掰出漂亮的弧度，平坦的胸前被索尔急切的摸索着，后腰下塌，屁股上翘，真成了索尔嘴里说的“前干的小骚货”，耳边还回荡着索尔下流的话，“你说那个何记者，知道你像个荡妇一样每天晚上被我操的双腿都合不上，穿高跟鞋都站不稳吗？”

调笑的口气让洛基又挑起了洛基不服输的心，“知道不知道的，哪天让他看看不就得了…”  
好吧，洛基的嘴硬总会让他得到教训。

被射了满满的精液裹着沾染浊液的大衣，没有力气的洛基被精虫和嫉妒冲上头的索尔抱着回了卧室，而当自己被摁在软乎乎的床垫子上，双腿被折到索尔肩膀上操的话都说不清楚的时候，自己才知道不该顶嘴的。

“索尔，你个王八蛋…啊…别，太深了！啊！”洛基的手被压在头两侧，细长无力的腿搭在索尔肩膀，滚烫的脸蛋却暴露了他的色厉内荏。伏在他身上带着邪气的笑挥汗如雨的这个人，真的还是当初那个冷漠无情的“索二爷”吗？  
洛基听着肉体拍击的声音和黏腻的水声，感觉自己的后穴都要被擦出火来，索尔每一下都感觉顶到了洛基的脑子里，又酸又麻又舍不得放开，每次抽插都忍不住绞紧，而这有引来索尔失去理智般的操干。  
“啊！你他妈…老子明天还要唱歌！”洛基生怕自己被操的下不了床，他虽然脸皮厚，但还不至于不要脸。“唱个屁，你唱给我听就够了…”索尔嘀咕着，含着洛基的嘴给他来了个火辣的湿吻，勾着洛基跟他一起堕落到情欲的海洋里。

“咕啾咕啾”的水声，那是之前被射进去的精液被粗大的阴茎捣出来的声音。洛基再无力挣扎，眼睁睁看着索尔劲瘦的腰一次比一次用力的挺进自己身体里，操的自己又哭又叫，可能大半个阿斯加德的人都能听到。直到最后索尔再次把滚烫的精液射到洛基体内的时候，可怜的“歌女”已经被蹂躏到有进气没出气了。

“被我操傻了？”索尔此时此刻温柔的笑脸要是被外人看到了肯定会吓死，可是此时他眼中的笑意和柔情是如此真实，全都给了这个每次都要呛着他的小混蛋。  
洛基神游天外才回来一样，舔舔嘴唇，双眼无神的盯着天花板，“没操傻我，操死我了。”还沉浸在情欲里的小脸通红，眼角还挂着泪滴，身子酥软的一动也不想动，只想赖在这个人热乎的怀抱里。  
索尔听着他傻乎乎的话，忍不住笑，搂着这个还试图绷紧“我只是来勾引你达到目的才没有动心”这根弦的小傻子。  
“那你讨厌吗？”索尔啃着他的小耳垂。  
洛基悄悄说了一句话，  
“讨厌，讨厌伪君子，喜欢……真流氓…”

红透了的耳朵和脸蛋，还有蔓延到前胸后背的红晕，真的都很有说服力呢。  
索尔闷笑着，用力搂紧这个从天而降到他生命里的小冤家。

 


	2. （续）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狂虐何渣男…两人吐露真心最后远走高飞

小冤家（续）

洛基坐在化妆镜前准备卸妆，看着推门而入的男人，不满又嘲讽的瞥了一眼，嘴角还带着无所谓的笑。  
真是个不识好歹又不知死活的白痴。  
“洛小姐…”听听，这白痴连自己是男是女都看不出来，还好意思天天献殷勤。  
“呦，何大记者，今天怎么有这么大本事，怎么进来的？”洛基觉得他手里捧的花都那么让人讨厌。这的安保都是怎么做的，什么阿猫阿狗都能放进来，索尔是怎么管的！洛基心头又想起了那个人，凌厉的目光也有些柔软。  
面前的这个油头粉面的文弱男子也只是赔着笑，“洛小姐，不知道我送您的信您是否看了，我去过您家里等您，但是也一直没等到…”  
“洛小姐”夜夜宿在阿斯加德老板的床上，他就算等死了也等不到。至于那些信，看都不想看，更别说被索尔看见直接给烧掉了。

“哎，我怎么听说你和我那个家的‘妹妹’，走的很近…”洛基实在不想再听这个人的“真情告白”，出言打断了他。“不，这怎么会呢？洛小姐，自从那天在舞台上一睹你的芳容，我的心里…”  
真是，令人作呕。洛基的脸色已经不太好看了。  
“不是吧，那我那‘妹妹’，怎么那天梨花带雨的跑来跟我说和你情投意合，彼此早就心意相通，又是拍过照片，又是游湖踏青，何大记者，你追求女孩子的手法真是很别致啊…只是以后别让她来打扰我的工作了，闹得大家脸上都不好看，还以为，我欺负了她…再说了，你们俩…和我又有什么关系？”洛基厌烦的掸了掸被他不小心碰到的衣服，嘲弄的看着他。  
果然能言善辩的记者脸上一阵红一阵白，“不是的，洛小姐，您误会了，我很明确的告诉过她，我并不喜欢她…”  
“你们俩有什么事情和我无关，你也不必解释给我听，麻烦你以后也不要再来了。”洛基真想一拳揍扁这张虚伪的脸。

“这怎么行呢？洛小姐，我的心意您是知道的啊…”男人的脸有些狼狈，似乎要绷不住。  
真是…不光虚伪，还啰嗦，怎么会被这种人缠上，洛基觉得自己真是时运不济。

门外一个男人的声音传来，“你什么心意？”洛基看着进门来的人，突然就笑靥如花的迎了上去，在索尔有些诧异的目光下柔弱无骨的挽住了他的胳膊，整个人都靠在了他身上，索尔看着他这副模样差点笑出来；要知道在私底下这个小混蛋可是很吝啬的，连个好脸也不愿给。  
索尔努力绷着脸，看着狼狈又虚伪的记者，“你对我们‘洛小姐’什么心意？说说看？”索尔身材高大年富力强，不怒自威，光是站在那里就足够让这个没见过市面的小男人腿软，“我，我倾心洛小姐已久，想来洛小姐对我也是有意的，我们俩…”  
天啊，不光虚伪啰嗦，还他妈会颠倒黑白，真是后悔没揍他。洛基在索尔旁边翻着白眼。

索尔看着身边人厌恶至极的小模样，心里只觉得可乐，遂往椅子上一坐，搂着洛基的腰就把他横抱在腿上，成功让这个记者看呆；不仅仅是洛基的旗袍露出来的大白腿，更是因为他们亲密无间的举动。  
“你们俩怎么了？接着说，我作为‘她’老板，应该…也有权利知道吧。”洛基被他突然一抱吓一跳，两个人四目相对的瞬间，似乎都知道了对方打的小算盘，洛基的手也搭在了索尔的肩膀上，两个人在外人面前整个就是一副“伤风败俗”的模样。

“洛，洛小姐，您和二爷…”  
“怎么，还没看出来？懂得去攀附我那家世显赫的‘妹妹’，却看不出来我和二爷也是…‘情投意合’？不知道该说何记者你是聪明还是…蠢？”洛基收起了假惺惺的礼貌笑容，尖刻和轻蔑全数呈现给了这个不知天高地厚的小记者。  
葱白的指尖顺着索尔俊朗的面庞滑动，直直着滑动到了索尔的喉结，还没来得及卸妆的红唇轻巧在他带着胡茬的脸上印上一个吻，直接给了那姓何的最大的视觉刺激。

“洛小姐，我以为你和她们那些女人不一样…”瞧瞧，这虚伪的小男人要用什么大道理来教训他了，他有这个资格吗？真想给他唱一首《假正经》。  
“想必何大记者不知道什么叫……‘笑贫不笑娼’，再说了，您勾搭千金小姐的本事那才叫我大开眼界，我那上了几天洋学，还没出阁的‘妹妹’，不是照样被你迷得团团转？对了，不知道她有没有告诉你，我不是她姐姐，我是她如假包换的…哥哥？”洛基侧着身子坐在索尔怀里，右手悄悄顺着索尔的皮带往里伸，揪了一把索尔的老二又快速抽走，装作没事人的样子。索尔在暗处捏了一把他的腰，下半身已经有点抬头的趋势，偏生洛基还笑的那么开心，像是还没玩够。  
那何记者的表情就像吃了三斤驴粪，又惊又怒，说不出话，脸还涨得通红，“你…你们…你们真是恶心！我…我要曝光你们！”  
“怎么办啊二爷，这位大记者要曝光我们呢？”洛基装作害怕又无辜的样子，眨着眼睛盯着索尔。  
索尔被他翠绿眸子里的狡黠拨动了心一样，差点忘了回答。  
“他们报社的社长我还是认识的，开除个把…碎催，应该不在话下。”索尔看也不愿意看这个没出息的男人，只搂着洛基，两个人演戏演的那叫一个开心。  
“二爷真厉害…”洛基假模假式的做出仰慕的样子，“对了，你和我‘妹妹’将来办喜事的时候，可千万别忘了叫我，今时不同往日了，他们瞧不上的人…现在还是能掏出百八十大洋的，只是难为了何大记者要应付那一窝势利眼，不过，我看何记者这么聪明伶俐，也不是等闲之辈，想必一定会混得如鱼得水。”洛基平生最恨这等虚伪势力又三心二意的小人，不骂街就算他的书没白读。  
“洛，洛基，你们不要欺人太甚！”  
终于露出真面目了，看这穷凶极恶的腌臜模样，真招人烦。

“是我欺人太甚？”洛基从从容容的从索尔腿上站起来，挺直了腰板一步一步走近他，脸上似笑非笑，“怎么，何记者，你一边心肝宝贝的哄骗着欢场歌女，一边山盟海誓的勾搭千金小姐，还八字没一撇呢就想坐享齐人之福？既想利用岳丈家的势力一步登天又想在外养情人？厉害啊，可是你怎么不撒泡尿照照自己呢？就你那些小心思小手段…我几年前就玩够了，想当小白脸？你这皮相…还不够格呢。”  
说完还嫌不够的用手扇一扇，像是嫌弃他污浊了这里的空气。

索尔在后面坐着，听得格外畅快，他也终于见证到了别人承受洛基的牙尖嘴利的时候。  
只是那姓何的被奚落的恼羞成怒，抬手便欲扇洛基，索尔刚要出手，洛基眸光一闪利落的接住了他软绵绵的胳膊，右手顺着就扇了回去，“啪”的一声清脆又漂亮。  
鲜红的指印印在何大记者脸上，他整个人都被打蒙了。

“想教训我？你算个什么东西？”洛基披着索尔的大衣，眉眼的英气和怒意盖过了舞台上的美艳，此时此刻真真是个玉面小公子了。

索尔示意屋外的人进来把这个碎催拖出去，那姓何的还在叫嚣些什么，被洛基一句“他再叫就把他右手剁了！”给吓到彻底噤声。

高跟鞋跟皮鞋在走廊里传出“咔哒咔哒”的声音，听起来倒是不紧不慢，谁又知道洛基的手掩在他的大衣下，揪出了索尔的衬衫，正顺着他的腰来回滑动呢？  
索尔看着来来往往的人，警告似的看了他一眼，洛基不以为意的轻笑一下，更是过分的把手伸到他内裤里捏了一把他的屁股，狡猾的小眼神更是写着“就是要在大庭广众下调戏你”的得意。索尔的眼神暗了暗，舔舔嘴唇，有点口渴。

  
只是关上卧室大门之后洛基就没法再掌控主动权了。  
“啊！”被扑倒在弹性十足的床上，洛基有点头晕，缓缓神看着压在身上像座大山的索尔，“二爷，你干嘛…”洛基还在装模作样的演戏，假装害怕的蹙眉，一双眼睛竟然都已经盈盈带水。  
“你可真是…不演戏都屈才，你不该来我这唱歌，你该去拍电影。”索尔又气又无奈的拍了一下他的屁股。  
“那我演的戏，岂不是只有你才买账？”洛基恢复了平常的样子，一双手也勾上了索尔的脖子。  
索尔被他突然的甜言蜜语惊了一下，忍不住亲了一口微微嘟起来的红唇，“你这嘴，到底是什么做的，甜起来齁得慌，骂起人来又那么锥心，刚才那小子，被你骂的里子面子全都没了…”  
“我开心我乐意，谁让他犯贱，我生平最恨他这种人…招惹谁不好，偏偏招惹我，我没打他就不错了。”洛基那股子劲儿又出来了，他何尝不是别人嘴里出卖肉体换取前途的下九流，但他就是有本事把这事做出光明磊落坦坦荡荡的感觉。  
索尔喜欢他这种毫不掩饰的直白，这种面对欲望的坦诚，很莫名的吸引他。

卸了妆之后的洛基少了咄咄逼人的凌厉之美，嫩红的朱唇，粉白的脸，乌黑的发，精致的眉眼，根本就是个娇生惯养的小少爷，而这样的他此刻就躺在他身下，还穿着没来得及换的孔雀绿缕金线暗花旗袍。索尔含着他的唇亲了好大一会儿，嫩滑的小舌头被吮的都有些麻，“怎么办，台柱子，我不想让你再上台唱歌了。”

洛基眼中水光潋滟，做出一副为难的样子，“那怎么办啊？不如…”洛基挺起上半身，嘴巴贴着索尔的耳朵，生怕别人听到似的，悄声细语，“你把我锁在屋里，告诉他们我失踪了，其实我每天躺在床上等你晚上回来…”洛基说到最后两个字整个人都拱到索尔怀里，对着索尔的耳朵吐着热气，“…操我。”

说完之后脸不红气不喘的笑成眯眯眼，调皮得很。其实耳朵早就红成一片。

“歘”一声，洛基低头看着自己的衣服，无奈的瞅着索尔，“第十九件了。老板，你是有撕衣服的癖好吗？我一个月要买多少套衣服才经得起你这么糟……”索尔的眼睛从刚刚在走廊里的暗潮涌动变成了波涛汹涌，低头堵住了那张又会勾引人又会甜言蜜语的小嘴。

“我看你就是故意的。”索尔剥光了两个人的衣服，把他拖到枕头上枕着，结实的大腿压着洛基下半身，他动弹不得，索尔笑的那叫一开心。  
“我怎么了？”洛基明知故问。  
“故意想让我操的你下不来床吧。”索尔毫不含糊的分开了洛基两条腿，随手摸着床头的雪花膏就往他两腿中间的小肉穴抹去，冰凉凉的触感，香喷喷的味道，让洛基突然有点儿害羞，虽然他也不知道这种情绪从何而来。

洛基没有嘴硬的回过去，选择了见好就收，他也不明白为什么每次看到索尔就像刺他几句，而每次看着索尔要么生气的在床上撒气要不就是拿他没办法的笑，自己就觉得心里开心的不行，而这种情绪在最近愈发无法控制。  
几个月前他还觉得很危险，可是现在的他却觉得这没什么不好的。

“想什么呢？还给我走神？”索尔舔吻着他有些尖的下巴，洛基沉迷的闭上了眼睛，呼吸也跟着急促起来。  
底下被伺候的束缚的后穴开始不自觉的一张一缩，吸着索尔的手指，雪花膏也在他进进出出的捣弄下湿润了干涩的那处。

“没什么，就是想…我明天真的能下不了床吗？”  
“那咱就试试。”索尔勾起嘴角，一双大手揉捏着洛基的屁股，柔软又有弹性。

  
关了灯的屋子，只有天边的满月映照着静谧的一切，并没有半分压抑的呻吟溢满了卧室。

如水的月光洒在床上纠缠在一起的躯体上，给他们的身躯都上了一层朦胧的光晕，高大强壮的那个几乎要将身下的人全部遮盖住，如果不是底下的人还时不时随着摆动发出声音的话。  
脸颊潮红的洛基努力用双肘撑着自己，好不那么狼狈的彻底倒下，但是索尔的老二就像是楔子一样往身子里凿，直撞的他七荤八素。腰被他压下去，塌腰翘臀，索尔绝对是对这个有癖！洛基恨恨的想着。  
只是胸前的两颗乳头被从头贯穿到脚的快感刺激的忍不住挺立起来，身后的坏人本来捞着他的腰的手也不要脸的往上摸着，揪住一颗就不撒手，搓揉的他全身都麻麻痒痒的，湿透的肉穴也不自觉地绞紧再绞紧。

被绞紧的甬道箍住的索尔难耐的用力顶弄起来，粗大的阳具上沾满了自己射过的精液和肉穴里分泌的肠液，青筋凸起又冒着热气，完全不像是已经发泄过一次的样子，捣弄着随着索尔摸着乳头就愈发绞紧的肉穴，带着满足的笑意，嘴里也不住的说话，“这么敏感，摸摸这儿就这么舒服？”说着还不放过他，灵巧的手指头继续搓弄着已经呈嫩红色的乳头，觉得干渴的嘴也不住的去寻找洛基的唇。  
洛基的唇在他们操的难舍难分的时候最为老实，也最甜蜜。

洛基费力的回头任凭索尔这个色欲熏心的啃咬着他的唇，全身上下都是这个男人的气息，而他却并不讨厌。被吻的脑袋都有些晕乎乎，灵巧的小舌被拖到索尔嘴里又被推回去，在他嘴里放肆的来回纠缠，满嘴都是他的味道，亲吻到“啧啧”作响，洛基别扭的回头以至于两个人的口水都流到了床单上，他撑着自己的胳膊也有些酸软，但还不肯轻易的认输。

直到索尔加快了耸动的速度。他收回了在他胸前作乱的手，两只手专心致志的握着洛基的腰，俯身贴在他身后吻着他的后背，印下不浅不淡的粉色吻痕。  
被操弄的肉穴都有些合不上，淡淡的褶皱失去了原来的样子，浅红色的穴肉有一点点往外翻着，结实饱满的子孙囊拍击着他的会阴，刺挠的耻毛几乎都要捅到他的穴里。

每一次进入都是尽根没入的索尔，此时此刻就像个征战挞伐的君主，身下跪着的人就像是他无法征服的国土，每一次都让他不由自主的沦陷却又难免挫败。

洛基只是坦诚面对欲望，他会坦诚面对他吗？  
在床上就算骚的让索尔都有些受不住，那他的心会是什么样的？似乎从来都没有让他看透过。

只有激烈又缠绵的爱欲纠缠能替彼此回答那些说不出口的问题。

“索尔…你轻点好不好…”洛基实在不想服软，可是他却不得不承认索尔的每一次操弄都像是要操到底似的，每一下顶入都爽的他眼前模糊好似升天，只是那种没着没落似乎下一秒就要掉到地上狠狠摔死的感觉却始终都攥着他。  
索尔没有说话，只是更用力的进出着，身下的人已经忍不住啜泣起来，带着哭腔的呻吟却没有引起他一分一毫的联系，反而更让他兴致勃发；被撞红的白嫩屁股，纤细劲瘦却足够柔软的腰肢，被操弄的合不拢的小穴，顺着穴口往下低落的两个人的爱液，洁白如玉却印满他的痕迹的躯体，还有叫的如同猫儿叫春一样的人儿，高高低低的哭叫声……舞台上他百媚丛生舞台下清冷如玉的模样交织在一起，融成了月光下一滩水样的温柔糖蜜。

“索尔…不行了啊…你轻点啊，啊…”洛基只觉得穴里热的要着火，听着那水声纠缠，脸红的不像话，趁着索尔一个走神，就让那孽根滑出了甬道，肉穴里湿滑的要命，带出来一大波白浊液体，洛基默默感受着那处往外流动的感觉，一个翻身，躺在床上正面面对着这个明显蒙了的男人。

脸上还带着未干的泪痕，眼角眉梢都是浓浓的春意，只是他自己未觉，抬眼撞进那双海蓝色眼眸的刹那，那湿润的，明亮的，不说话却温柔的要融化的眼神，他似乎跳进了这片无边无际的海里，要被溺死。心跳的比刚才两个人胡天胡地时候厉害的多，他几乎都要听到自己胸腔里“砰砰”的声响，连忙拿手盖住，却后知后觉的发现这有多么傻。

索尔怔忡了一下就被洛基盯着他看的目光吸引住了，狡黠的，得意的，不屑的，冷淡的…他见过很多次了，可这种有些怯怯的，好奇的，带着无法遮挡的羞意和腼腆，藏着依恋的目光，却是他第一次见。是雏鸟见了破壳而出的第一个人才有的那种眼神，却又比那更热烈。索尔觉得。

他翠绿的眼睛含着未干的泪的模样，落在索尔眼里除了让他心跳加快之外，让他更兴奋了。  
似乎真的有什么不同了。就在这个迷乱的月夜里。

索尔抬高两条长腿把它们盘在自己腰间，再把他占有欲十足的抱在怀里从下往上顶弄着，粗重的呼吸打他脖子上，轻轻的吮着洛基的喉结，洛基皱着眉感受着体内的硕大顶到自己有些窒息的快感，和落在脖子上的吻完全不同的感觉。一个温柔，一个粗暴。  
他却想要更多。

已经射过两次的玉茎硬挺在两个人贴紧的腰腹间，洛基忍不住自己动手撸动着，直到前后一起的畅快让他彻底释放，肉穴深处的那一点被来回顶弄，他掐着索尔的肩头和后背的肉，低低的吟叫出声，好听的嗓音染上了情欲，比在台上更诱人。  
“你知道…每次我看你，在台，恩…台上…我都想直接把你按倒来一发……”索尔啃着他肉呼呼的耳垂，学着他之前勾引他的模样说着。  
“我知道…你那眼神，就好像要把我扒光…”洛基用力绞紧着后穴，感受那粗壮在里面缓慢摩擦着每一处肉壁的酸麻和舒爽，爽到他仰着脖子发不出声。

索尔轻笑着搂紧了他，“现在告诉我…你为什么那么讨厌那个姓何的？”  
“因为…你不喜欢…”  
“不喜欢什么？”  
“…不喜欢你的人，啊…被别人觊觎…”  
“哦，原来你是我的人啊…”索尔略微拉开了他们俩的距离，戏谑的看着深陷情欲还努力保持清醒的洛基。  
洛基也反应过来，这人就是在作弄自己，气的伸手推他，却被再次压倒在床上，两片樱唇也沦陷在敌人的甜蜜热吻里，被窝里时不时传来两个人笑闹的尖叫…

比柔软的厚被子更温暖的是怀抱，比怀抱更温暖的是某个人如海一般绵延不绝的温柔，而那些曾在深夜里无孔不入的寒冷，再也无法近身。

  
而索尔关了歌舞厅带着洛基远走高飞圆了他的求学梦，在异国他乡过的顺遂幸福，就是很久之后的事情了。


End file.
